boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Adu Du
Adu Du was the main antagonist of the series. 'Official Summary' "Adu Du is a short tempered and bossy alien who is BoBoiBoy's arch nemesis. He was originally a lone alien miner who is scouting the galaxy for a new energy source for his people until he accidentally discovers that liquified cocoal beans on earth are the most powerful source of energy in the galaxy. Now he has been tasked by his emperor to take control Earth's cocoa beans. To achieve this Adu Du has been given super gadgets that will grant him superpowers but unfortunately the super gadgets have ended up with BoBoiBoy and his friends instead." 'Overview' Adu Du is 20 alien years, he's a green colored alien and he has a square head. And often wears a yellow longsleeves and pants. 'Life' He was first living in the Planet Ata Ta Tiga, he came from a low group of aliens there. He wants to be the ruler of the Planet Ata Ta Tiga. Encountering Probe One day, when calling someone in the phone, he saw a robot crashed in the middle of nowwhere, the robot proclaimed himself as Probe (Combat Robot Probe) whose crying for help, Adu Du really pity the damaged robot, he took Probe in his Lab, rebuilt him and soon became his sidekick. Note: This info can be seen in Probe and Adu Du Comic (Combat Robot Probe) which also appeared in Episode 36. Since his planet is getting progressive, it all started to suffer pollution like Earth which leads to living things including Cocoa plants to die and extinct, therefore he was forced by The Emperor to find a Cocoa. He searched the entire universe until he got to planet Earth with Probe and Computer which he finds out that people on Earth use Cocoa. In Episode 2, Probe told Adu Du that people on Earth are cooking green things which made him scared "Why are they Cruel to A Green Colored Creature like Me?". Then he tried to activate the Ball of Power, but the Ball of Power followed BoBoiBoy, which made him to revolt against BoBoiBoy and steal Tok Aba's Cocoa. In order to revolt against BoBoiBoy, he often uses Super Probe which has powerful weapons but Super Probe's outfit always destroyed and became only Probe which is his normal appearance which makes Adu Du upset. Because of that, he finds out that there is a weapon dealer in Outer Space which name is Bago Go, who gave him Mukalakus to defeat BoBoiBoy which is stronger than any of Adu Du's Gang, but it also didn't last as BoBoiBoy Earthquake, BoBoiBoy Storm and BoBoiBoy Cyclone destroyed it. 'Nightmares and Bad Dreams' Probe said that he has a nightmare everytime he go to sleep at night because Ochobot gave some powers to BoBoiBoy and not to him. His other nightmare is when he finds out what people on Earth done with Green Creatures. In one cartoon scene in Episode 19, Adu Du is seen chased by people that is shouting "green!" which is a funny scene for the one watching. 'Season 2' Like in the previous season,he still wants his revenge against BoBoiBoy. Episode 27 Probe told the news to him that BoBoiBoy is back, at the same time, he is making his new underground headquarters. He reacted so gladly. Episode 28 He went to the Haunted House along with Probe after he finds out that they can use the ghosts to defeat BoBoiBoy, but they didn't expected that they will be surprised too along with BoBoiBoy and Gopal by Fang. Episode 32 Probe told him that BoBoiBoy has been defeated so they decided to sing BoBoiBoy's Theme Song but change the title's name to "Mister Boss and Probe" as well as the lyrics, later when he accidently got shrunk by his Shrinking Pistol gun going in the opposite direction by Ying and Yaya, a fly killed him as a revenge for the previous episode. Episode 33 He and Probe used the Y Emotion Pistol to control BoBoiBoy and his friend's emotions. Episode 37 He disguised himself as Abdul Dudul so he can go to school. Episode 38 He witnessed the destruction and death of his sidekick Probe which made him to get his revenge against Ejo Jo and Petai. And team up with Boboiboy to defeat Ejo Jo. 'Plans' See Also: Adu Du's Plans Since the Ball of Power followed BoBoiBoy, he had made many plans to defeat BoBoiBoy and his friends like kidnapping Ying, Yaya and Gopal (Episode 6) and trapping BoBoiBoy and Gopal inside the Papa Zola video game (Episode 13). He all used Mukalakus the giant robot to defeat BoBoiBoy but he failed. He can also rebuild and upgrade Mukalakus with more lasers. He wants to defeat Boboiboy and his friends. 'His Ambitions in Life' He said that his ambition is to be the Super Duper Rich Alien in Ata Ta Tiga which will make the aliens treat him like a Super Star but it cannot be happened until he defeats BoBoiBoy (Episode 23). Or maybe the rightfull ruller of Ata Ta Tiga. 'Trivia' * The reason why he came to Earth because he escaped his Planet Ata Ta Tiga from Ejo Jo, the alien that bullied him (Episode 36). * Adu Du hates BoBoiBoy because he is like a fly that always annoys him. * Aside from Cocoa, he also likes Nasi Lemak as his breakfast (Episode 31). * Unlike Probe, he doens't pronounce the word "Spatula" right, instead, he calls it Spa-too-la. * There are some things that he had mistakened: ** A white goat as Mr.White Goat in Episode 21 ** A game of football as a specie in Episode 30. * He acts a little tough on Probe and Computer when his plans and ways are not matched to what he want to happen. * The destruction of Probe was the first time Adu Du cried. 'Concept' * When BoBoiBoy is under production in 2009, he is supposed to be a friendly alien and a Superhero along with Yaya and BoBoiBoy, it unknown why did he became the main antagonist of the Series, also, the original plan of Animonsta Studios is that Adu Du likes coffee but it was changed to Cocoa. * There was a pic of young Adu Du. 'Adu Du's Soundtracks' * Adu Du Attacks (Soundtrack) * Adu Du's Wrath * Adu Du Of Planet Ata Tatiga Gallery Click here. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters voiced by Anas Abdul Aziz Category:Males Category:Super Villains Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:MKHIPI Category:Low Class Category:Reformed Characters